


【GGAD】夏末的变形课（pwp 一发完）

by DCC222



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCC222/pseuds/DCC222
Summary: 是1899年躁动的午后。预警：轻微兽化不要在意人体变形的原理！我变形课学的不好orz
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	【GGAD】夏末的变形课（pwp 一发完）

夏天总是令人烦躁。没完没了的蝉鸣和燥热的空气，斑驳的树影会把一切东西都分割成一块一块，明暗交替，有时候会让人想起20多年前麻瓜发明的那个叫做唱片机的东西里传出来的断断续续的声响。就算到了夏末，热浪也只是稍微有了一点空隙，依然在尽职尽责地散发着最后的余温。

当然，他们不需要那些玩意儿，巫师们有得是办法留住声音，也有得是办法把房间弄得清凉。

“我想你的变形课成绩应该不错，阿尔？”施了魔法的空间仿佛与世隔绝，还带着热气的阳光照进来，空气里飘着细小的尘埃。少年们依偎在一起，格林德沃随手拿起邓布利多记满笔记的变形课课本，摸着那些细长但有力的单词，心不在焉地问道。

“我想应该算是不差吧。”躺在格林德沃膝上的少年没有放下举在眼前的书，而是点着手指把它翻到了下一页。

“哦……”格林德沃随口回道，漫不经心地一挥魔杖，把邓布利多空了的茶杯变成了一只小松鼠，它睁着圆溜溜的眼睛四处看了看，转眼间就从开着的窗户里溜走了。

“嘿，盖勒特，我很喜欢那个茶杯！”

“我还以为你先会夸我，”把他手上的书拿开，低头在邓布利多唇上啄了一下，格林德沃让自己的声音透出一丝恰到好处地委屈，“毕竟把非生物变成生物可不容易，不是吗？”

邓布利多脸红了红，现在他还是不能完全习惯对方突如其来的一些小动作。

“那试试这个怎么样？”红发少年不甘示弱，这个年纪的男孩总是有一种奇妙的胜负欲，就算对方是自己的恋人也一样。他抽出魔杖，向前一指，可格林德沃到处看了看，没有发现是什么东西被变了形。

直到——

“阿不思！”

他看着自己的手臂长出了金色的羽毛——像一只大鸟。

“给人类变形更不容易，不是每个人都能做到，毕竟有一定的危险性……可你要知道，我变形课毕竟一直是满分。”邓布利多笑着从长了羽毛的格林德沃身上坐起来，有一种报复成功的快意，“不知道为什么，我总觉得你像一只大鸟。”

“是吗？”邓布利多并没有把他的手变成爪子，格林德沃摸了摸自己手臂上的羽毛，又挥起魔杖，脸上勾起恶作剧般的笑容，“那在我看来你就是——”

在那么近的距离下，邓布利多不可能躲得开，更别说格林德沃一只手抓住了他。他眨眨眼睛，觉得头顶有些痒，伸手一摸，那里多了两只毛茸茸的耳朵。

“小猫？”

格林德沃以为他至少会有些气鼓鼓，金发少年已经做好了把人拉进怀里的准备，但没想到，邓布利多不但没有对他生气，反而脸上充满赞叹。

“天呐，盖尔，你给我变的猫尾巴甚至都能被我自由控制！”他把尾巴绻了绻，伸过去碰了碰格林德沃的羽毛，好像在确认触感，随后勾住了他的手，耳朵还不由自主地动了两下，“德姆斯特朗把你开除真是他们的损失。”

格林德沃手臂一紧，舔了舔嘴唇。

“看来你永远抓不住重点，是不是，阿不思？”他轻轻念咒，金色的羽毛退去，“在我看来这个和小猫咪比较相配。”

他给自己变出了豹子的耳朵和尾巴！

格林德沃大概并不是一个没有注册的阿尼马格斯，但给自己进行活物变形依旧需要高深的魔法——以及一点略微疯狂的行动力。邓布利多还没有开口赞叹恋人的魔法技艺，就被豹子一下扑倒在地上。

格林德沃用他变得有些尖的手指尖把邓布利多的衬衫挑开，再用豹子的斑点尾巴缠住了对方的黑色尾巴，轻轻摩挲着毛茸茸的尖端。

“盖尔……嗯！”

他埋下头，伸出舌尖舔了舔邓布利多赤裸的胸膛，少年惊讶地感觉到他的舌头上也多了尖尖的小刺。

把邓布利多的衬衫完全脱下，格林德沃舔弄着小小的乳尖，一只手抚上没有被照顾到的另一边，有些尖利的指甲让这个动作看起来危险又性感。

“我觉得小猫咪应该会喜欢这个……”另一只手也没闲着，他往恋人的身后摸去，顺着尾巴，用一种极其缓慢的动作抚到了根部。

“唔……这个不行，盖勒特……”邓布利多小小地抗拒着，对方的手在尾部转着圈，还暗示意味十足地揉了揉周围的软肉。

“偶尔在家里也没事……你看，姑婆出门了，一时半会儿还回不来。”手继续往下，小猫整个臀瓣都落入敌手，被极富技巧地捏弄，格林德沃满意地感觉到怀里的人轻轻颤了颤。

邓布利多的猫耳朵抖动了一下，尾巴卷成了一个圈。他从不知道尾巴根也能成为敏感点，当然，这不在他的知识范围内。只是这样似有似无地抚摸，他已经硬起来了——格林德沃的东西压住他的，隔着布料都能感到灼人的热度。

碍事的布料被轻车熟路地褪去，少年地身体还略显青涩，但是熟悉的情潮显然让他的脑子变得混乱了，更别说豹子的尾巴还开始在他大腿内侧的嫩肉上挠来挠去，似有似无地滑过腿间敏感的圆球。

“呜……不……盖勒特，不、不要玩了……”

邓布利多用黑色的尾巴抵住格林德沃的胸膛，却被对方反手一把抓住，放在嘴边舔了舔，毛毛的尾巴尖马上变得湿湿的。还没等他反应过来，格林德沃就用带着湿意的尖端狠狠碾过了他刚才就被揉弄到挺立在空气中的乳珠，水渍让它更加发红发硬，在金发少年的注视下可怜地轻轻颤栗。

格林德沃已经挤进了他的双膝之间，豹子尾巴顺着膝盖抚了上来，邓布利多有些不安地扭动着身子，直到毛茸茸的、带着斑点的凶器缠上了他早就硬到发红的器官；而他的尾巴还在敌人手里，格林德沃带着它，握住了自己的性器。

尾巴尖传来的温度让他浑身发烫。他一直知道格林德沃是一个出格的人，没错；但是拿着尾巴在他面前套弄自己就真的太过了。金发少年紧盯着他，直起身来，跨坐在他身上，上下动着手腕，被他眼里的热意一激，邓布利多也忍不住开始裹着豹子尾巴，握住了腿间开始流出前液的硬挺。

从这个角度他一低头就能看清格林德沃的动作，他真的不敢相信他们拿着各自的尾巴在自慰——这样做的羞耻感好像比以往的任何一次都要强。

身上人的呼吸越来越重，发红的前端在黑色猫尾中露出头来，时不时磨在他的小腹上，留下一道亮亮的水渍。当豹子尾巴猛地圈紧的一瞬间，邓布利多的眼角终于被逼出了一点湿意，小声哀求道：“盖勒特……”

格林德沃当然知道他这样粘腻的尾音代表着什么，每次邓布利多都是在这样的声音中催促他快一点的。他顺手拿了一瓶手边的魔药，看了看标签，促进伤口快速愈合……没有有害成分……嗯，没问题。

把魔药倒在手上，格林德沃的的瞳孔像最危险的猫科动物那样，在欲望的燃烧下变成了一条直线，这让他看起来有一种危险又性感的兽性。

邓布利多呜咽一声，加快了手上的动作，白浊的体液顺着指尖流下，在摩擦中沾到尾巴上，成为泡沫。就在他快要达到顶峰的一瞬间，却被无情地掰开了手指，失去刺激的器官只能可怜地流水，没有给邓布利多任何喘息的机会，格林德沃把尖爪收起，用粘着魔药的手指侵入了他的软穴。

“不、不要用魔药……啊嗯！至少用、用橄榄油……”

邓布利多用最后一丝理智抗议着，努力打开腿根，连脚尖都快要绷紧了。

“专心，阿尔，专心。”格林德沃收紧了尾巴，感到包裹着他手指的地方一阵收缩，他寻找着里面熟悉的凸起，轻轻一按，邓布利多毫无遮挡的性器前端又流出一股清夜。

邓布利多的猫耳不住地抖动，尾巴也缠上了罪魁祸首的手臂，“好了，盖尔，可以了……”

面对恋人的邀请，豹子终于低头吻住了小猫，扶着柱身就猛地顶了进去，经过前戏开拓的甬道马上包裹住了他，几乎是撞到最里面的一瞬间，邓布利多就忍不住射了。

“天，天呐！格林德沃！”听到对方换了称呼，金发少年感到身下的人有一种微妙的恼怒。

“你……这里不用变也可以……哈啊！”无法忽略体内和平时不同的感受，邓布利多的声音也变得高亢起来，高潮后的轻喘却显得毫无说服力。

“可是猫科总是有些地方有一点倒刺，不是吗？”舔了舔嘴唇，格林德沃急切的抚摸着邓布利多的胸膛，揉捏胸口地突起，红发少年的猫尾巴像受不了一样圈着格林德沃的腰，格林德沃顺势把它捏在了手里，慢慢揉捏，同时也没有停下下面的顶弄，甚至尾巴尖也又伸了过来，在他们的结合处打转，又向上再次缠住了刚高潮过的器官。

邓布利多的不应期好像生生被熟悉的快感过电一般地顶没了，性器又有隐隐抬头的趋势。

“盖尔，嗯……啊……”邓布利多伸手抚摸着豹子耳朵，另一只手把格林德沃拉向了自己，伸出舌头舔了舔格林德沃真正的耳垂——他也让自己舌头上也长出了尖尖的细刺。

格林德沃按着他肩膀的手更用力了，每次都又深又重地顶到最深处，邓布利多的声音渐渐失控，绷紧了漂亮的脊背。

“盖尔，不行、不行了……唔！”

“求你……”

邓布利多带着颤音的呻吟和可怜抖动的耳朵，像猫抓一样挠在格林德沃心上。

“嗯……”

低下头再次接了一个绵长又有力的吻，格林德沃死死压着他，等邓布利多再次射出微凉的液体沾湿两个人的小腹的时候，始作俑者也低喘着一抖，释放在了他的深处。

“不愧是变形课第一，嗯？”笑着看着邓布利多把他和自己都变了回来，格林德沃嘴角忍不住上扬，摸了摸恋人细软的红发，用手指卷着它们，有一下没一下地动着指尖。

“好了，盖勒特，说真的，我相信你不是一个未登记的阿尼玛格斯，因为你显然不只会变一种动物……答应我别在其他活物身上乱试，好吗？其他人可不会变形课都能得到满分。”

“我还会在谁身上试啊？……不过我倒是想下次换个别的在你身上试试。”

红着脸一把挥开了捣乱的手，邓布利多把自己的马甲一丝不苟地扣好。

“我该回家了……你知道，回去看看安娜。明天见，盖尔。”

忍住了把恋人再捞回自己怀里的冲动，格林德沃躺在原地，眼底闪过一丝不易察觉的怒气。

红发少年毫无察觉地挥手告别，格林德沃目送他离开，心里高亢的热意慢慢冷却。

是啊……阿利安娜，格林德沃想，还有那个愚蠢得不能再愚蠢的阿不福思，他怎么能姓邓布利多呢？

性事之后的缱绻随着另一个人的离去变成了黑色的泥沼，格林德沃冷静地有些可怕。他要不顾一切的把阿不思拉到自己身边。他当然要那么做。阿不思不应该在这个小山村里照顾自己体弱多病的妹妹，格林德沃觉得自己胸腔里燃烧的火苗就快要破骨而出——即使那可能是燃尽一切的火焰。凤凰涅槃总是要付出相应的代价，无一例外。

邓布利多应该和自己一起，这是理所当然的，只要他们能并肩而立，魔法崛起终将不可阻挡。

金色的头发挡住了变色的银眼，太阳已经快下山了，一丝暧昧的橙色残光顺着窗子缝隙爬了进来，爬上格林德沃的脸颊，让他的神情显得有些忽明忽暗。他最终在阳光变成暗红色的时候站起了身，走到房间门口，身后的光源在木制地板上拉出了一道长长的影子，他静静看了一会儿，轻轻地关上了房门。

没错，离这个夏天结束，也只剩下很短的时间了。


End file.
